1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a key button which is used for a keyboard of the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A conventional key button used for a keyboard of the like, are usually formed by molding a synthetic resin. When it is necessary to provide the key button with a character or a symbol on the working surface thereof, in one method, the character or symbol is printed on the working surface using an ink. In another method, the key button and character or symbol, are formed by a two color molding process or an injection molding process, wherein two synthetic resins of different colors are used to form the button and the character or symbol respectively. However, disadvantageously, in the first method, such a printed character or symbol is readily worn away or tends to become thin and finally unidentifiable after extended use. In the second method although the character or symbol do not tend to become worn or unidentifiable with use, disadvantageously, these methods require expensive molds for fabrication of such key button, and particularly, when molding the characters "O", "Q" and "6", complex molds are required.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive, reliable and simple method of manufacture of key buttons having characters or symbols on the working surface thereof.